


Trust Exercise

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Reaper Oneshots [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Harold and Oliver make an appearance, Kink Meme, Kuroshitsuji Reaper Kink Meme, M/M, Other, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Every five years, the Dispatch spends a week on trust-building exercises. Mentors and mentees, getting to know each other better and forming bonds. Supposedly.Grell and Eric's mentees are even less thrilled about this than they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a long one this time. Oops.
> 
> Originally posted to the reaper kink meme on Dreamwidth. The original request was:
> 
> "I would love to see a "suspension of disbelief" scenario where students are required to do something for their mentors (e.g. to prove loyalty, some sort of twisted test, whatever - go wild!).
> 
> It doesn't have to be heavy on teacher/student. This kink is more about being coerced into doing something that is humiliating and/or depraved in service to someone else, or under the guise of being "forced" by the rules. No noncon please, but dubcon/mixed feelings of revulsion and enjoyment are desired. Would also love if both mentor and student were in the same boat, rather than having the mentor getting a kick out of it, but that work too. I love the idea of being forced into a situation where shit has to go down, but not in a noncon way. More like... it's the rules or protocol, and both parties are choosing to obey but really under pressure to do so."

When Grell arrived at work, she found Eric staring at the main floor in confusion. All of the rather flimsy walls that divided the Juniors’ cubicles were gone, and instead of working, most of the Juniors were staring at their neighbors in confusion, asking what was going on. Those who weren’t were not even at their desks at all, and it was far too many missing for them to all be out sick. The blond reaper turned to look at Grell, his face showing a hint of alarm. “Has it been that long already?”

“I completely forgot, darling. Honestly. But this would be the fifth year,” Grell replied, sounding torn between alarm and glee. London’s most bizarre tradition was rare, and while it was often an ordeal for those forced to participate, she found it rather exciting. No wonder General Affairs had been so a-twitter this morning. Perhaps it wouldn’t be her and Eric’s turn today. The whole thing ran for a week, after all, since there were so many reapers in the London office.

Eric was still looking slightly disturbed, and Grell watched him scan the room for Alan. His little brunet mentee was looking as baffled as everyone else, but was at least attempting to get his paperwork done. Eric started across the room to talk to him, but was stopped as William’s voice snapped across the room with all the effectiveness of a whip crack, “Sutcliffe, Slingby, my office. Now.”

They glanced at each other and then moved to obey, passing Harold Jones, the bloke with the corner office who had the giant hedge shears for a scythe, as he left William’s office and made a beeline for Oliver Vance, his mentee. Well now. They were definitely buggered today, weren’t they?

William appeared resigned when they entered his office, as he did every time this tradition reared its head. It was a necessary evil, really. The previous manager had put it into place as a stress-reliever, since reaping was supposed to be such an emotionless profession. Frowning, William opened the box on his desk and withdrew two cards, one for each of them. “I presume you know how this works, yes? I would rather not go through the information again.”

“Oh, we know. We had to participate ten years ago when I was mentoring _him_ ,” Grell replied loftily, indicating Eric. “What a fun year that was~”

“Kindly cease talking and just take your card, Sutcliffe,” William huffed. “Honestly, this whole thing is ridiculous.”

“Then why no’ put a stop t’ it?” Eric said bluntly, snatching his own card. He still looked uncomfortable about the entire situation.

William shot him an icy look. “The amount of paperwork to clear something like this from the protocol is astronomical. And it has to clear the Board. They don’t take change well, even if that change would be…for the better.” Shuffling his paperwork, the dark-haired manager continued, “Now get out, go to your offices, and deal with the situation. The less disruption this week causes, the better.”

Again, it was easiest just to obey, and once they were back in the main room they realized that neither had opened the cards yet. Eric finally laughed nervously. “Well… We ended up with suspension an’ bloodplay when ya mentored me. Nothin’ could be worse than that.”

This tradition functioned on the idea that it was a break from the intensity and controlled emotional state needed to be a good reaper, along with some bullshit about helping form a stronger bond between mentor and mentee. Grell loved it. Privately, Eric was certain that the man who had come up with it was some sort of exhibitionistic sadist. Every five years, mentors were taken aside and given cards containing often extremely kinky sexual acts, and they were expected to be carried out in the office. Mentorship lasted five years, so basically, if you had a mentee, you were guaranteed to have to participate at least once. You just had to hope you weren’t one of the unlucky bastards who had to convince a recruit you’d only known for a year to trust you enough to finish the instructions on the card. The punishment for refusing was losing a year’s pay, and no one wanted that.

Grell waved her card. “Let’s open them together, then!” She sounded perfectly enthusiastic, and Eric rolled his eyes, opening his own card and scanning the contents.

> **Mentor: sounding, done by mentee**
> 
> **Mentee: vibrating cock ring for duration of shift, mentor holds remote**
> 
> **Pair: exhibition sex on the center desk in the main room, end of shift**

Eric swallowed hard. “Y’ve gotta be kiddin’ me…” Alan was going to throw a fit. Juniors weren’t warned of tradition ahead of time. Which, come to think of it, was probably why he could hear at least one shouting match coming from one of the offices.

“Oooooooh~” Grell giggled, reading over his shoulder. “That should be interesting~” She opened her own card, and made a small noise of disappointment. “Not fair! Ronnie gets the good one.”

> **Mentor: erotic asphyxiation, done by mentee**
> 
> **Mentee: rope bondage and spanking, done by mentor**
> 
> **Pair: mutual masturbation**

Eric frowned at her card. “Ronald’s not gonna go for any o’ that.”

“He has to. I’m not losing pay for a year over _this_ ,” Grell replied levelly. “I’m not overly fond of asphyxiation either, but I’ll do it when pay is on the line. It’s not about _pleasure,_ Eric. Just because we got lucky when I was mentoring you doesn’t mean it’s always like that. It’s a trust exercise.”

“Alan trusts me. That’s doesn’ mean he’s gonna approve of any o’ this,” Eric huffed. He looked down at his card again, wincing.

Grell waved a hand lazily. “Oh, come now, dear. Aren’t you two together? That makes things much easier~”

“Just ‘cause we’re t’gether doesn’ mean we’ve gone that far yet!” Eric objected. “An’ even if we had, tha’ still wouldn’ encourage him t’ agree t’ sleep with me in th’ middle o’ the office! End o’ shift, everyone’ll be in there!”

“A year’s pay, Eric~ Just remember that~!” Grell tittered at him, waltzing off to find Ronald. Eric sighed, walking off sullenly to find Alan, just knowing that his littler mentee was going to chew him out royally for this.

xXx

Grell found Ronald in the break room, nursing a cup of coffee and chatting with a few of the other blokes from the main floor about the missing cubicle walls. He looked mildly hungover, clearly from a party the night before.

“Ronnie~” Grell trilled, leaning against the doorway and waving at him. “I need you in my office, if you don’t mind!”

Ronald looked confused, as assignments had already been handed out, and his wasn’t until the afternoon. But he shrugged, bid goodbye to his mates, and followed Grell back down the hall towards her office. “What’s going on, Grell-senpai?”

Deciding to just be blunt and get it over with, Grell explained cheerfully, “There’s a tradition in this branch that every five years, mentors and mentees have to go through this trust exercise thing.” She ushered Ronald into her office and shut the door behind him, just in time to cut off the sound of some poor Junior wailing in an office down the hall. “We mentors get called into the manager’s office and are given cards with what we have to do on them.”

“So what sort of thing do they want us to do?” Ronald asked, leaning obliviously on the desk. “I mean, I definitely trust you, Grell-senpai.”

“Good.” Grell handed him the card. “Just remember you said that~”

She watched with some degree of satisfaction as Ronald read the card, growing more and more shocked-looking as he read. Blanching a bit as he handed the card back to Grell, he asked nervously, “With each other?”

“Yep~”

“But why do we…?”

“Protocol.”

“And Spears-senpai allows this?”

“He doesn’t really have much of a choice. He’s not going to go against protocol.”

“But…”

“You don’t get paid for a year if you refuse to participate.”

And that proved to be the final straw. Ronald slumped into Grell’s office chair and looked morose. “I mean, no offense, Grell-senpai, but…” He’d never really thought of his mentor like that. Grell was his Senior, his instructor, and his best friend, but definitely not someone he’d considered a potential partner for something like this.

Grell rolled her eyes. “Like I told Eric, Ronnie, it’s not about sex. It’s a trust thing. Come on, it’s not even as bad as what Alan and Eric got.” At Ronald’s questioning look, she explained briefly, “Exhibitionism,” and Ronald winced again.

It took ten more minutes to coax him to follow her upstairs, and five more after that to stop him from running off and hiding somewhere after they passed an office with some rather lewd moaning coming from it. There was a store room on the fifth floor that was always kept locked, save for the duration of the week of this tradition, and it held everything they would need to carry out the requests on the card. They passed a rather uncomfortable-looking Eric on the way up; he’d clearly gone to the store room before going to speak with Alan. The older blond reaper offered Ronald a pitying look before vanishing into the elevator.

Grell retrieved some soft rope and slung it over her shoulder before dragging Ronald into an empty break room and shutting the door. Considering his reputation around General Affairs, it was mildly amusing to see him looking so skittish. “Honestly, darling, I’m not going to _hurt_ you. The sooner we get this done with, the sooner we go back to work as normal. Though, that doesn’t sound nearly as fun as this~”

Swallowing hard, Ronald asked, “What do I need to…do?”

“Well, you can start by getting your clothes off! I can’t possibly tie you up properly if you’re wearing all those layers~!” Grell uncoiled the rope, watching him shrug off clothing until all he had left were his shorts. He hesitated, then, and the redhead actually smiled fondly. Ronald really was a sweet boy, but he could be so surprisingly _innocent_ sometimes! “Ronnie, it’s fine.  Go on.”

It helped, surprisingly enough, to be told what to do. Grell was his mentor, and she had been fiercely protective of him from that first week. Even Spears had pointed out that he was lucky to have earned that sort of affection from the mercurial reaper. He stripped the rest of the way, but it didn’t stop him from being nervous as Grell started securing the ropes around his body. This was a bit too close to submission, and he’d never been submissive before.

“Shhhh…” Grell soothed, though she was grinning gleefully behind his back. “It’s just this one thing, then mine, and then we can both get off and forget about this. And I don’t have to actually tie you to limit movement. Rope bondage can be an art too.”

Ronald mumbled something indistinct, squirming as the ropes brushed against sensitive spots. He was embarrassed to find that he’d started to get hard as Grell worked, though his mentor didn’t mention it. Once all the ropes were in place, the redhead wandered over and flopped down on the break room’s sofa, beckoning to him. “Come along, Ronnie~” She smiled at him, admiring the diamond patterns that the ropes made across his skin.

He just stared at her for a moment, then unhappily walked over and let her pull him across her lap. The ropes rubbed in that almost-good way again, and he bit back a whimper. “Senpai, I don’t think…” Grell didn’t let him finish talking, bringing her hand down against his ass with a sharp smack. He yelped. “H-Hey!” But the assault continued, and he could only clutch at the leg of Grell’s trousers and mentally curse whoever came up with this stupid tradition. The curses grew more elaborate as he realized he was actually getting turned on by the combination of friction from the ropes and the spanks, and he knew that there was no way Grell didn’t feel his erection against her thigh.

Grell, honestly, didn’t really care. She’d expected as much, and Ronald squirming on her lap from the strikes was giving her a wonderful amount of friction as well. She continued spanking him until his ass was red, and then let him sit up. His eyes were teary, and as he recovered enough to speak, Grell set about stripping herself as well.

Standing petulantly, unable to sit down because of his still-stinging rear, Ronald watched awkwardly as his Senior stripped. He knew Grell was physically male, and that was part of what bothered him. His senpai was a lady, but he was still a bit shy about doing anything with someone who didn’t have the…well… _parts_ he was used to. Grell, however, didn’t seem to be particularly worried about baring her body, and like Ronald, she was half-hard, primarily from him squirming on her lap. Tilting her head back to bare her throat, she teased, “Well, come on then~ Take my breath away~”

Ronald wavered. “But Grell-senpai…” He wasn’t one to go around choking people. This didn’t even seem like it could be remotely sexy.

“ _Ronald._ ” And it was that dead-serious voice that meant Grell could and would bite his face off if he didn’t listen. “I am not losing a year’s pay because you are squeamish. Come here and choke me.”

The blond took a few steps forward, hesitantly wrapping his fingers around Grell’s throat. He didn’t apply any pressure until Grell actually growled at him, and then he squeezed, half-frightened of what he was doing and half-distracted by his persistent erection.

Grell’s head tilted further back, her vision going delightfully fuzzy around the edges as air and blood-flow were cut off. She tried to moan and couldn’t, and settled for grabbing Ronald by the hips and pulling him to straddle her lap so that they rubbed together. He yelped with shock and a spark of arousal, and squeezed a bit harder. Grell waited until her vision was going black before reaching up and prying his hands loose, basking in the lightheaded feeling as the blood rushed back to her head. Spots blinking in her eyes, she reached down and wrapped a hand around Ronald’s cock, giving it a rough stroke. “Last bit, Ronnie. Come on. This is the easy part~”

Ronald shut his eyes and fumbled until he found Grell’s own erection, touching tentatively before seeming to work up the nerve to wrap his fingers around the length. Grell purred into his ear, setting a quick pace. “Not so bad, hm~?”

The only response she got was a breathless moan and a jerk of Ronald’s hips into her grip. It didn’t take them long to find a rhythm, and any hesitance the younger had had was lost in heat and pleasure and the need to reach that highest point of sensation. He finally came with a gasp, forehead pressed to Grell’s shoulder, and stroked even harder until she came as well, groaning his name into his ear shamelessly.

When they’d caught their breath, Grell offered him a sharp smile. “You’re quite good, Ronnie~ No wonder General Affairs likes you~”

Before Ronald could respond, the door to the break room opened, and two secretaries stopped dead in the doorway. The younger reaper turned white, only able to imagine how he must look, still tied up in ropes, sitting naked in his equally-naked Senior’s lap. But neither girl said anything, just muttering apologies and leaving quickly. Ronald tipped sideways onto the couch, groaning. “My life is over. I’m just going to have to die.”

“What’s the matter?”

“They _saw_ … Oh _god_ I have to take paperwork over there this afternoon…”

Grell rolled her eyes. “It’s not like they don’t know what’s happening. General Affairs and Spectacles and all the other departments have their own versions of this.” She started unhooking him from the ropes. “And believe me, they’re all equally dirty.”

Ronald’s eyes glazed over slightly. “On second thought…maybe I will take that paperwork over…”

Laughing, Grell threw him his clothes. “Get dressed, brat. We’ve got reaps this afternoon.” This wouldn’t change anything. They would still be mentor and mentee, and eventually Ronald would learn to see the tradition as most everyone else did: something stupid to laugh over during the off-years.

xXx

Eric had opted to go up to the store room first, because he certainly wasn’t going to leave his partner alone after explaining what they were going to have to go through. Reluctantly, he packed up the metal sound, the ring and remote, and a bottle of lube, mentally cursing whoever had decided this was a good idea. Because Alan was going to be upset, and he never liked seeing Alan upset.

Carrying the small bag he’d tucked everything into, he passed Grell and an extremely uncomfortable-looking Ronald on his way back downstairs. He couldn’t do much other than offer a pitying look before getting on the elevator and riding back down to the main floor. Alan, diligent worker that he was, was still trying to get through his paperwork amidst chattering coworkers, the unusual situation, and whoever was screaming in one of the offices down the hall.

Not that it sounded like _bad_ screaming, but that was beside the point.

Alan glanced up when Eric touched him on the shoulder, looking rather frazzled. “Eric, what’s going on? Why is half the department missing from the floor? And why does it…sound like someone’s having…well, um… s-sex… in that office down the hall?” No matter how open he might be when speaking to Eric when they were alone, it was a completely different story to have to ask such a thing in the middle of the office.

_Prolly b’cause they are,_ Eric thought, but he didn’t say that. Instead, he offered Alan a hand. “C’mon, let’s go t’ my office. ‘S quieter in there.” Alan followed along behind him willingly enough after gathering up his paperwork. It was obvious that despite his suspicion, he was grateful that Eric would let him work somewhere quieter. However, that was only because he didn’t know yet what was waiting.

Once they were safely in Eric’s office, Alan set his paperwork on the corner of the desk before leaning up to kiss the taller reaper on the cheek. “Thank you. It’s far too chaotic outside.”

“Don’ thank me yet,” Eric sighed. “Gotta talk t’ ya about somethin’.” He set his bag from upstairs on the desk as well and focused completely on Alan. “Yer wonderin’ about the main floor an’ the yellin’ and screamin’?”

“Well…yes…” Alan said, sounding confused. “Things are never this chaotic unless you and Ronald have done something, and I know for a fact you haven’t. So I don’t understand why Mr. Spears hasn’t done anything to stop this yet. Almost no work is getting done.”

Eric ran a hand agitatedly through his hair. “There’s a tradition in this office, every five years. Mentors get called int’ Spear’s office an’ we get a card with things we an’ our mentees have t’do. Grelly calls it a ‘trust-buildin’ exercise’. I call it sadism, but we get docked a year’s pay if we don’ participate. Tha’s what’s been goin’ on all mornin’.”

“That’s…” Alan began, but then hesitated. “That doesn’t…quite explain the screaming… What exactly do we have to do? You know how much I trust you, Eric.” He loved his mentor dearly, and had absolute faith in him.

“Somethin’ sort of…sexual,” Eric admitted sheepishly.

Alan stared at him for a full ten seconds before saying flatly, “What.” He took the card when Eric offered, scanning it quickly. His eyes widened, and when he initially tried to speak, he choked. “T-That’s a bit more than ‘ _sort of_ ’ sexual!” he managed to squeak. “I guess _that_ explains the screaming…” Looking up at his partner, looking mildly terrified, he asked, “We _have_ to?”

“That ‘r forfeit a whole year’s pay,” Eric replied. “’m not any happier abou’ this than you are.” He reached up to cup Alan’s cheek. “It’ll be fine, it’s jus’ a stupid tradition. Ev’ryone’s used t’ it.”

The brunet was turning redder and redder as he actually thought about what they would have to do… what _he_ would have to do. “It won’t be fine!” he yelped. “They expect us to actually do… _that_ , in front of the whole room?! Eric, I can’t! Even the c-cock ring isn’t a good idea!” He had a reap to go on; he couldn’t be in that state while he was out in the field! Hell, he probably wouldn’t even be able to get any paperwork done either!

Eric shushed him, wrapping his arms around the smaller reaper protectively. Alan was shaking, mildly panicking, and Eric just held him tight and willed him to calm down. “Alan… We have to. We can’t jus’ brush off a year’s worth o’ pay. It’ll be all righ’.” When he felt Alan mostly stop trembling, he asked quietly, “One step a’ a time, love.  Are ya all right with usin’ the sound on me?”

“That’s not the point!” Alan objected. “Are _you_ okay with it?”

“’m fine as long as you are.” It was as simple as that. “Yeah, it’s prolly not somethin’ I’d’ve tried on my own, but I trust ya.”

“Eric…”

“Now, what bothers ya about th’ ring?” Eric asked calmly.

Alan cringed. “How am I supposed to function during the day if I’m like that? And if I’m not controlling the vibration, that could catch me by surprise. What if I’m out on a reap? A misstep could get me attacked by a record…”

Eric dipped to kiss his ear. “I’ll be th’ one with th’ remote, Alan. Jus’ tell me when you’re going on your reap. ‘m not gonna do anything that puts ya in danger.” He nuzzled his partner’s hair. “As f’r the rest o’ th’ day, nobody’s gonna notice if yer a bit out of it. It’s only t’ be expected durin’ this week.”

That was all well and good, but it didn’t fix the worst of things. “But what about…?” Alan began, still sounding nervous.

“Shhh…” Eric murmured. “Don’ worry ‘bout that yet. Focus on th’ rest o’ th’ day first.” He wound his arms around his partner’s waist, giving him a scratchy kiss. Alan sighed, reaching up to loop his arms around Eric’s neck and return the kiss warmly. He was still unhappy with the situation, but Eric’s kisses were enough to soothe his worries for the moment, not to mention the hands that slipped beneath his jacket to press warmth into his skin through his thin shirt. Normally he would object to such intimacy at work, but considering what everyone else was presumably up to…

He leaned his head against Eric’s collarbone, asking quietly, “What do I need to do for the sounding?”

Eric explained the concept as best he could, showing Alan the slim metal rod. It was flared at one end, and Alan frowned, because no matter how thin it was, it still looked far too thick for something like this.

Although, to be fair, he’d thought the same of Eric’s cock originally.

He pushed his mentor back to sit in the desk chair, dropping to his knees and working the front of Eric’s pants open. This would be much easier if Eric was hard, and he was already partially there already. It was too much fun to tease him sometimes about how easily he reacted to Alan, even the smallest touch some days. So he privately found amusement in the sharp sound that left the older reaper’s throat when he dragged his tongue over the head of Eric’s cock.

“Shit… Alan…!”

Alan hummed, swirling his tongue expertly, working Eric to full hardness. It was easy enough, and he giggled when he pulled away and Eric groaned in disappointment. “Alaaan…”

“Oh, be quiet,” Alan admonished. “You’re fine.” But the brunet hesitated, the smile fading from his face as he picked up the sound and looked at it nervously.

Eric, to his credit, seemed to recover quickly enough, and encouraged, “Go on. It’ll be fine.”

Alan reached for the lube, pouring a generous amount over his fingers and slicking both the metal and Eric’s cock. “What if I mess up and hurt you?”

“We h-heal quick. It’ll – ah! – be fine, love.” He thrust up a bit into Alan’s fingers, and Alan pinched his thigh.

“Be still, or I really might hurt you.” He ignored the protesting yelp, wrapping his fingers loosely around the base of Eric’s length to hold him still. “I’m…going to start…” His voice shook a bit, and he touched the tip of the metal to the tip of Eric’s shaft.

Eric took a deep breath. He hadn’t intended to watch, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to look away as the metal slid in. It was just…weird. Not painful, but not really pleasurable either. Just an unfamiliar pressure. When it was all the way in, Alan very gently twisted it, just a bit, and he gasped sharply. Weird, intense, still not pain or pleasure, but enough to get a reaction regardless.

“Are you all right?” Alan asked worriedly, stroking the hard length and watching Eric’s face.

“Y-Yeah… ‘s jus’ weird.” He tilted his head back, shutting his eyes and trying to adjust to the feeling. But then he jumped, feeling Alan’s tongue running up his cock in long, wet strokes. “Aaaah…!”

Alan smiled a bit, glad he was okay, and continued working his mouth over his lover, rubbing against other sensitive spots with the tips of his fingers. There was a particular spot on his left inner thigh that always earned a whimper, and it didn’t disappoint now.

“’lannn…” Eric groaned. The younger could tell he was close; his voice was rough and desperate. He upped his efforts, lapping at the head around the sound’s base, earning an outright yell. “Aah! A-Alan!”

Alan leaned back and stroked him roughly, once, twice, and his mentor arched right off the office chair, coming hard even around the metal rod. He worked Eric through his orgasm with easy strokes, watching the play of emotions across his face. Watching Eric was always fascinating, because it was the only time he got to see the older reaper off-guard. Eric came off as a fairly easy-going kind of guy, but Alan relished being the only one who got to see him in moments like this, when he had truly let down all of his barriers.

As Eric came down from orgasm, Alan carefully eased the sound out, setting it aside on the desk and getting up to kiss his partner. “Okay?”

“Yeah… ‘m okay…” Eric kissed back lazily, sated for the moment. “That wasn’ as bad as I thought…” He pulled Alan down to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around his slender waist. “Ya did great, love.”

Alan blushed. “Well… I know what you like by now…” He nuzzled Eric’s neck, and didn’t object when the older reaper’s hand drifted down to work at the button of his pants. Instead, he spread his legs a bit and let Eric reach in to wrap a hand around his half-hard length. “Nnnhh…”

“Watchin’ me like that got ya all flustered, hm?” Eric teased quietly, stroking slowly. He chuckled as Alan just whimpered and pressed closer, and asked, “So, are ya all right with doin’ the ring?”

He hesitated just a moment more, and then nodded wordlessly against Eric’s throat. Eric reached for the desk where the stretchy silicon ring was sitting, just holding it and still calmly stroking Alan in an easy rhythm. “You’ll be fine, Alan. Relax.” In one motion, he slipped the ring on and settled it snugly at the base of Alan’s cock.

Alan took a sharp breath. He had to stay like this all day? It was going to be a nightmare. Eric nuzzled him and reached for the remote, showing him the dial that controlled the vibrator in the ring. “Tell me how much is too much, so I know,” Eric insisted, and began turning the dial up a fraction at a time. Alan clung to him as the vibration started, barely there and then getting stronger and stronger until it was a rush through his body and he dug his fingernails into Eric’s jacket and practically yelled, “Too much, too much!”

“So I’ll cut it on half that,” Eric said calmly, clicking it off again and rubbing Alan’s back. “Once an hour, on th’ hour, ‘cept when yer out on yer reap. Okay?” He knew Alan needed the little bit of structure and control that knowing when it was coming would provide, and he was proven right when the smaller reaper nodded weakly against his shoulder.

“Okay…” He could make it through today. He just had to make it to the end of shift. Everything else could wait until then.

Eric helped him straighten his clothes, then got his own in order, kissed him warmly, and sent him back to his desk with his paperwork neatly stacked in his arms. The other Juniors bothered him about what had gone on in Eric’s office, but he refused to comment. He did his work like he was supposed to, and once an hour he gritted his teeth and tried to keep from doubling over as the vibrations wracked his frame.

True to his word, though, Eric didn’t activate the ring while he was out on his reap. It was an easy soul, thankfully, and he made it back to the office no more uncomfortable than he had been the rest of the day. It was getting harder and harder to ignore, though, and he squirmed in his chair as he watched the clock anxiously, feeling hypersensitive. He swore he could feel every spot where his clothes brushed his skin, and it was taking all of his willpower not to just hide in the bathroom and take the damn ring off. But Eric was right, a year’s pay was nothing to sneeze at, and so he suffered in silence until Eric walked by and ran a hand over his shoulders. “Can I see ya in my office, Alan?” Alan practically ran after him, and Eric was laughing by the time he closed the door. “Sufferin’ a bit, there?”

“Yes! Do you have any idea how awful this is?!” Alan cried. “I’ve barely been able to focus all day!”

Eric’s smile was warm and taunting. “C’mon, then. I’ll sort ya out.” He guided Alan to sit in his chair, undoing the neatly pressed slacks once again and exposing him to the cool air. With careful fingers, he eased the stretchy ring off, and before Alan could even breathe a sigh of relief he leaned down and swallowed the younger in one motion.

Alan moaned loudly, desperately, too caught off guard to even attempt to stifle the sound. His hips jerked without his permission, and Eric’s hands settled solidly on his hips, keeping him still as he worked his tongue around Alan’s terribly stiff cock. Having been held at the edge and tormented by the vibrations all day, it took an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to reach climax, and he keened and pulled at the loose parts of Eric’s hair, squirming on the chair from the sensations.

Eric chuckled as he pulled off, reaching up to loosen Alan’s grip on his hair. “All righ’, yer gonna pull my hair out. C’mere.” He scooped Alan up, plopping down in the chair and settling Alan in his lap, tucking him back into his pants and buttoning him back up. “Good?”

“Mmmhmm…” Muzzy from orgasm, he missed the next bit of what Eric said, and managed a questioning, “Hm?”

“I said, just the one bit left now,” Eric repeated, and Alan immediately tensed up. He’d actually managed to forget, in the effort of trying not to lose his mind over the damn ring, that the worst of what they had to do was still to come. They had to walk out into the main floor and have sex in front of a large portion of the Collections division.

_Oh please someone just reap him now._

Eric pressed soothing kisses to his forehead. “It won’ be so bad. People know what’s goin’ on. No one’ll think any less o’ ya.”

Alan whimpered. “I can’t, Eric.”

“Shhh… You can. I’ll be righ’ there with ya.”

“I…” But he let Eric help him to his feet and take his hand, lead him to the office door. They walked through the main room, through the mess of desks, to an empty one near the middle. With the walls down, everyone had a clear view as Eric coaxed him up to sit on the edge of the desk, leaning in to place a kiss on his forehead. “Eric…”

Eric settled his hands on Alan’s hips. “Alan.”

“Eric, this… I can’t, I really can’t…!” Tears filled Alan’s eyes, and he shivered. “All these people…” He looked away, down at his feet, and choked back a tiny sob. “I’m sorry, I’ll make up for losing a year’s pay, but…”

When Eric didn’t say anything, he looked up nervously. But when he met Eric’s eyes, they were filled with nothing but love and worry, none of the disappointment or shame that he thought he’d see. “Alan, close y’r eyes,” he murmured, and Alan, after a long moment, obeyed. There was a brief pause, just long enough for him to notice and wonder what was going to happen, and then Eric’s mouth was against his own, kissing him warmly. He couldn’t help but melt into it, clinging to the lapels of Eric’s jacket and leaning into the warmth of his body. Tongues twined together, Eric’s hands were firm on his hips, and for a split second he forgot where they were.

After a few minutes, Eric broke the kiss, pressing his lips to Alan’s temple instead and brushing away a few tears. “Jus’ keep y’r eyes shut an’ focus on me, okay? It’s just us. Jus’ you an’ me.” He undid Alan’s bolo tie and tucked it into his jacket pocket safely, before starting on his buttons.

“Eric…”

“Jus’ me.” Kisses scattered down his jaw and over his neck, and Alan tilted his head to give Eric more space before he realized what he was doing. His jacket and vest hung open, and Eric leaned close to kiss down his chest as he unbuttoned his work shirt. “Relax, Alan…”

Everyone else in the room was practically holding their breath. Everyone had suspected that the two of them were together for a long time, but no one could find any proof of it. In public, they acted like nothing more than a mentor and mentee with a very strong bond. But the amount of caring and love in how Eric was treating Alan was obvious, and no one was going to say anything to interrupt. Not now.

Pants and undergarments were soon gone as well, and Alan trembled as he sat on the desk, looking small and self-conscious. Eric caught his hands, guiding them up to his own collar. “C’mon, love. This is familiar enough, righ’?”

Alan fumbled for a moment and then began undoing Eric’s shirt buttons quickly, needing to feel skin against his own, needing the reassurance that Eric was there and the situation was even halfway okay. When Eric was as bare as he was, he just wrapped his arms around his mentor’s neck, still shaking, and hoped he wasn’t going to drop dead of embarrassment in front of his coworkers.

Eric had grabbed the lube on the way out of the office, and he pressed Alan back to lay on the desk, kissing his knee. “Breathe, Alan. Yer doin’ fine.” He slicked his fingers, rubbing circles into Alan’s hip with the thumb of his free hand as he gently worked him open with first one finger, then two, then three. Alan wasn’t having any trouble keeping his eyes shut anymore, and he tilted his head back and moaned helplessly. Eric knew his body too well, and every touch caused a rush of pleasure. It seemed like no time at all before the fingers were gone and Eric was nudging against his now-slick hole. “All right?”

“Y-Yeah…” And he cracked his eyes open just enough to see all the love in Eric’s gaze before the sensation of the older reaper inside of him forced them shut once more.

After that it was all heat and friction and pleasure, and Alan completely forgot about anyone else in the room, only concentrating on Eric’s arms around him, the way their hips rocked together, the rough kisses against his neck. As for those other people, several of them crept out surreptitiously before practically running for the restrooms, clearly turned-on by the display. And by the time Alan arched off the desk, practically screaming with his orgasm, there wasn’t a single person left who wasn’t flustered. Eric came a moment later, more restrained, but with no less passion evident in his expression, and took several deep breaths before gathering Alan and all their clothes into his arms and walking back to his office as if this was an everyday occurrence, leaving confused Juniors in varying states of arousal in his wake.

Alan kept his eyes shut until the door was safely closed, and then he cracked, stifling a sob against Eric’s neck. “H-How am I supposed to go back out there? T-They all saw…” Even the contentment from orgasm wasn’t enough to assuage the torrent of embarrassment he felt.

“Shhhh.” Eric set him carefully on his feet and began sorting their clothes. “We’ll jus’ port home from in here, and by t’morrow, someone else’ll be havin’ their turn. No one’s gonna judge you.” He handed Alan his shirt, leaning in to steal another kiss. “Don’ worry. If anyone says anythin’, point them at me. I’ll handle it.”

His mentor was ridiculous. How could he be so unfazed by this? Utterly ridiculous. But Alan loved him regardless. “All right. But you owe me something especially nice for dinner.” He pulled on his clothes as quickly as he could, scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve, and then jumped slightly as Eric wound his arms around him and kissed the back of his neck.

“I can do that,” the blond said, smiling. “I love ya. Ya know that, righ’?”

“Yeah…” Alan murmured, still sniffling a bit. “I love you too, you doofus.” It was going to take a long time to be able to look his coworkers in the eye without turning red. But if he had Eric with him… He supposed he’d be okay.


End file.
